Blackthorns
by FyreTheGod
Summary: This is an OC will not be a Marty Stew. Story of a First year student from Beacon post volume 3. Playing with the idea of a Atlasian Grimm experiment. Will avoid all stupidity.
1. Prolouge

The young hunter in training stepped into the battle. He activated Zenith his black and purple dual edged scythe/shield. All that mattered was the symphony of battle and he was its greatest composer. But soon he noticed that he was the only composer left. He was surrounded by Beowolves, Ursai, and any other smaller Grimm you could think of. He was now fighting a losing battle against an overwhelming force of Grimm. Eventually he knew he would fall, he became angry, angry at himself for letting his fellows fall, angry at the Grimm for killing his fellows, angry at the world for letting the Grimm come into his home. Anger, no, rage surged through him, he felt nothing but red boiling rage, and the world faded to a dull thumping.


	2. The Awakening

**A/N** _ **So gonna try my hand at fanfiction heres hoping.**_

 **RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH**

He jerked upright breathing hard and panting. He surveyed his surroundings, he was sitting in a forest clearing, red leaves fell around him. Zenith was buried into a nearby tree, his other weapon Apex an orange and red sword that could channel dust into the blade lay in its sheath, Retribution his gray and black mottled SMG/sniper rifle lay in its holster. His weapons were all in pristine condition, his clothes however... well the same could not be said, his cloak was tattered which was the same color as Retribution, while his pants were torn, which did upset him, "Damnit my favorite jeans" he said aloud. His shirt was in a worse condition, but it wasn't his favorite pair of damned jeans and his sunglasses were missing this was not a good thing, as his eyes were…unsettling. Being the same color as the Grimm, now before you jump to any conclusions his mother/father did NOT "get funky" with a Grimm, he was an escaped Atlasian experiment, yeah, not fun times. All the while as he was checking his equipment and surrondings, he was sitting on his arse. As he stood up, he felt something slide out of his pocket, he looked down to see, amazingly, his scroll, earbuds still attached. He laughed, " _of all the things to still have after_ "...he paused as the memories came flashing back. He walked over to a tree and slid down his back against the trunk, realizing that Vale had had more than likely fallen, his comrades were dead, and there was a good chance that his apartment was in ruins. He couldn't cry now, not now, not ever. The only thing he could do now was hope that his locker was still operational. He grabbed up his scroll and typed in the code on the scroll then waited. The locker, thankfully, arrived in one piece, inside was his travel pack and both sets of his armour. His stealth set was unmarked mottled gray and black chainmail, the chain links so small it was like a fine black silk. His combat armour however was orange and black with a large version of his insignia, a black rose wreathed in blood red thorns, it was a traditional Atlasian suit of armour, shaped to fit his body down to his abs, it had metal skirting to cover his upper thighs. His soft soled combat boots were for both sets. Inside his travel pack was some non-perishables, some lien, enough rounds to take down an army, a large amount of red Dust crystals, along with assorted powdered and liqudized Dust, also his back up sunglasses which he promptly put on his face. He decided on his combat armour, as it would provide more protection. He stood up and readied to go to the nearest house, a small cabin a few miles away. He was much farther away from Vale than he'd expected.

Now one upside to being an escaped experiment, were the enhancements, but so far he'd only been able to pull himself short distances, Jumping so to speak. He also could augment his aura using Dust as follows: crush a Dust crystal in his hand for a huge burst of energy, munch on Dust powder for a slow press of power, or drink liquadized Dust to channel that type of Dust. But he only did this in combat to escape. Using the augmenting power of Dust left him with little to no aura left. If he did activate said power in a fight there was a good chance he'd *Boop* up and get himself killed.

He resigned himself to the long journey ahead and began to walk. As he walked the forest changed from the red leaves of the Forever Fall forest to normal summer leaves, he soon encountered a small ravine. So he carefully targeted his Jump and pulled. He was releived that he'd managed to cross the ravine, not so much when he got clothes-lined by a tree branch. Luckily two things happened: One the branch gave way and Two his aura went up. He sat up with a dazed look on his face, after having slid 30 to 40 feet, went to look around and was met face to face with a Boarbatusk. All he said was "Oh fuck me" before being sent sliding back towards the ravine. He jumped up as fast as he could drawing Apex and dodging the now charging Boarbatusk. It skidded to a stop on the lose forest leaves and turned around. At which point it rolled into one of those damnable balls, he knew he could take out the Boarbatusk, but he had to be precise. As the Boarbatusk rolled towards him he jumped, grabbing a thick tree branch and then droped atop the Boarbatusk catching it right as the soft underbelly of the beast was exposed. As he pulled Apex from the corpse he wipped it of blood and sheated it unable to resist the urge to say "Dead Center.". He took a step back and tripped on the branch he'd decided to snack on and hit his head on a large rock and before he fell unconscious all he could think of was " _You got to fuckin kidding me, a rock"_.

 **A/N** _ **Switching to first person here.**_

I opened my eyes to the warm glow of a fire, I checked to make sure his glasses were still in place, they were. I sat up and out of habit, checked my surroundings for potential threats, I was in what appperead to be a cave, the jagged walls and the light smoke cloud hanging in the were the main indicators of this. All that seemed to inhabit the room with him was a large pile of animal skins. That was until said large pile of skins turned to reveal a scarred, old, haggard face. I scooted back a bit in my cot and almost fell out of it. He said in a rough voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time "What is your name child". I answered with "I am Alek Blackthorn I was a student at Beacon academy for hunters" trying to sound as cofident as possible. He raised one large bushy eyebrow and asked "Not anymore?". I responded with "The Grimm invaded Vale and destroyed most of the Hunter population. I only rember the first bit of the invasion as I went into some kind of rage." The old man seemed interested by this, he inquired "What do you remember of this rage?". I replied with "Red, all I could remember is the red." The old man nodded with a solem look on his face, "You are like me, however I can spare you my fate". "Okay, okay, okay. Before I agree to ANYTHING I need three questions answered. One how did I get here, two who are you, and three what are you talking about." I said some where between incredulous and shocked stupid. He looked me in the face and laughed respondig with "Well that's fair, I suppose. One I found you uncoscious on the florest floor. Two I am nothing but an old failure of a Hunter, but you may call me Eric. Three you can call upon an ancient technique called the Berserker rage." I looked at him a dumb expression on my face. "Sastified?" He asked. "Umm...No not really, but that IS a start." I answered him. We both looked as the sound of gunfire came from outside, the old man muttered something along the lines of "Damned White Fang." I jumped out of my cot going for my weapons and finding none I whipped my head towards him, he looked at me smiled a michevious grin and said "Let me handle this one"

I followed him out of the cave, it was a well hidden cave, vines covering the entrance allowing no light to escape, overall perfect for a hiding hermit. Eric shed his large covering of animal skin, revealing a large double sided axe resting on his back, with the word Wrath in bold intricate letters, his upper body was covered in scars from old fights. We walked towards the sound of gunfire and quickly entered one of the forest's many clearings. Eric stepped into the battle that was going on between what appeared to be a merchant and his mercanaries and the White Fang. Eric was like a hurricane, he sliced through everything in his path, swinging Wrath back and forth like a great pendulum of death. The leader of the White Fang was a large man with what like a giant chainsword. I mutterted under my breath "Now that just seems a tad bit excessive." As Eric reached the leader of the White Fang he stopped wildly swinging his blade. As he and the White Fang leader faced each other some kind of agreement passed between them. They readied there weapons, the White Fang leader struck first, Eric paried the blow and pushed him back. Eric took advantage of his enemy being off balance, he slipped under the White Fang leader's defence and before he could block, Eric disemboweled him, the White Fang leader looked surprised. As Eric stood covered in blood and gore, he terrified me like no one had ever freightened me before. He looked at me and said "I can teach you to control your anger, but you must be commited" I was dumbfounded so I of course answer with "I am fully commited." and now I sit in front of that old mans grave. He left me a larger inheritance than I expected and the only request he made was to find an old friend, someone named Qrow, to give him Wrath. Eric had held up his end of the deal and so had I. Now I'm off to Haven to find this Qrow and fulfill the old man's last wish. On top of all this the old bastard just had to die in fucking winter, in Atlas. Took me a week to dig his grave.

After Eric killed White Fang the merchant thanked him, I noticed a girl with a suspiciously placed bow, I suspected she was a faunaus, she had that smell about her. I walked up and asked her "What's your name kitten" if looks could kill I would've been a dead man "Okay not one for a chat."I said turning away. I am a faunaus by technicallity, we don't get alot of love from people so I figured she had her reasons for hiding her faunaus heritage, espacially with the fact they were litterally just under attack by the White Fang. After that Eric taught me how to call my rage and control it. There were a few close calls but he knocked me unconcious. I rember one time after telling him about the augmenting, he told me to activate my rage and the dust together when I came around he said "Don't ever do that again." so I haven't. I'm saving that trick for a certain someone. Among Eric's possesions I found a list of names, I hadn't known but the old man had been part of a network of spies, the list was the people who had caused the invasion on Vale. I slipped in my earbuds I scrolled through my playlist " _Ah there you are."_ Rip and Tear from the Doom soundtrack started. I smilled my Grimm smile and put on my sunglasses with the mask I had made a muzzle black with teeth painted on, it goes wonderfully with my stealth set. It was a new day and I had some ripping and tearing myself that needed doing.

 **A/N** _ **And done, god that took forever and yeah yeah yeah i'm a blasphemer, I know but that took me a week to write. Will try to upload more chapters and yes this will be a very graphic fanfic so prepare yourselves.**_

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen stay chill on the dark side. Review, follow, and favorite. Please Senpai/Sempai.**_


	3. An Encounter

**A/N** _ **Alright so I'm ready to start the next chapter in this wonderful little story. Let's do this shit. Also I'd like to apolagize for my previous chapter, I know it was scatter brained and terribly formatted, so again I do apolagize.**_

 **RWBY BELONGS TO ROSTER TEETH**

There was a satisfying thud as the steaming Ursa's corpse hit the ground. I scratched my now full beard and muttered "Just couldn't let me go about my buisness could ya" I paused then yelled "Damn you, you old bastard you've got me muttering!" I then resisted the urge to start muttering again. I turned away from the now dissolving corpse to look down the untraveled road, or at least that's what it looked like. Here and there I noticed signs of people pasing through. Probably the White Fang, some merchant, or refugees from Vale. I looked behind me, the Ursa was all but gone "Whelp time to go" I said out loud. I turned and started walking down the disused road.

I sat up abruptly look around, nothing, execpt it couldn't be nothing. I'm one heavy sleeper, so if I wake up something happened or changed. Then I noticed a single red petal floating to the ground. I threw up my defenses and went for my mask, slipping it on before the bullet hit me _"Explosive Dust"_ I went flying and slamed into a tree, my arua taking the brunt of the damage, but even with my aura up I was still winded. I looked around, then I made a decision I Jumped out of the ring of light from the now low burning fire, my Grimm eyes adjusting quickly to the moonlight, whoever was hunting me was way faster than me and I was still trying to catch my breath so I did the only thing I could think of I yelled "I'm not a Grimm don't shoot me please, seriously do ya just shoot people normaly" there was a few momens of total silence then a voice rang out high pitched and energetic "Explain the eyes and your mask" I responded with "Well I'm a rouge Atlasian experiment on Grimm biology. They ripped the eyes out of me and a Grimm and traded them out. Which was extremly painful, mind you, and now I can see like a Grimm, also I can teleport something to do with my semblance and implants thats all I know. The mask, that's for intimidation mostly." Then the hunter, a girl with a giant scythe and a faint red aura, walked out of the snowy woods, she smiled and said "Hi", then turned and yelled to her hidden partners "It's all clear you can come out now" out of the woods came three people and with painful memories that I'd locked away, it was JNPR or at least three of them. I had been friends with them before Vale was attacked. Their leader Jaune seemed to recognize me first, I from my position leaning against a tree looked at him smiled and said "You ever get over that motion sickness" he walked up and punched me. I fell to the ground and looked at him and said a little perturbed "I know it was a bad joke, but really ya had to punch me" he looked at me angry and said "Why didn't you call someone" I responded pitifully with "I was afraid no one would answer" He turned around and said "Let's go guys" Nora looked ready to object but Ren put a handon her shoulder, the girl looked back at me, waved, turned and started skipping towards the woods leaving me sitting alone in the dim light of the moon with a dumbfounded look on my face.

 **A\N** _ **Well there's chapter two the first chapter needed to be pretty long, had a lot to cover. So from now on chapters will be about this long. I'm sorry if I'm bad need some constructive critism. So some JNPR connections cool right, still avoiding a Marty Stew. Ruby's friendly because, well it's Ruby.**_

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen stay chill on the dark side. Review, follow, and favorite. Please Senpai/Sempai.**_


	4. Lucion

**A\N** _ **So chapter three here, wow I'm just pushin these things out. So pretty good so far I'm writing this before uploading chapter 2 so I don't know what people will think. But heres hopping the response is good. Also can someone suggest a good writing program I'm stuck on word.**_

 **RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH**

I went back to camp after my encounter with JNPR and the girl i've decided to call Petal, something about her seemed familar. _"I hope our next meeting's a little less violent"_ my bedroll is in ruins but my pack is fine. I took to wearing my stealth set, it's more comfortable but my other armour is in my pack. Still wading through the swamps of Mistrael, I'm gonna have to risk the roads. Haven is a good two to three days away. The thugs out there are probably robbing refugees blind. I have a better chance with them then most. I also more than likely will need criminal contacts, for information purposes purely of course, not like i need people to get me rare equipment or materials.

I look around, I had walked to the edge of the forest, there was a road running beside a large field, I activated my Aura just in case the farmer wasn't too friendly to people crossing his field or hers. That's when, of course, i hear a sceam. "Damnit" I mutter, then I inwardly cuss out the old man for starting me on this muttering shit. The scream had come from the house, it had been a male scream, so I run into the house Retribution out in SMG mode, and on the floor lay a sobbing White Fang member holding his crotch, which was bleeding, I say out loud "Da fuck happened to you" that's when around the corner comes a guy in a trench coat with a fedora wielding two identical shotguns, with four blades mounted to the barrel and a fifth one on the pump, the words Harbinger on the left gun and Sovereign on the right gun. He looks me up and down, I remeber i'm wearing a muzzle with teeth painted on and sunglasses covering my eyes, and then levels the guns at me at which point I yell "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! No need to be hasty." he asked "You didn't shoot the White Fang. Why?" I look at him and said "Well ya blew his balls off, not exactly going anywhere" I wasn't wrong, the whole time he was laying on the floor mourning his lost family jewels. The guy looked at him "Point taken" then he shot him, twice, in the head. "Okay mister overkill" he shot me a look "My name is Lucion, Overkill is my nickname at the academy" my jaw dropped and i started laughing so hard I nearly fell. The mood was killed when actually I slipped and fell on brain matter. I stood up checking for gore on my clothes when I realized "Wait you said academy. Do you go to Haven?" Lucion stopped and answered with "Yeah. Need a ride?"

 **A/N** _ **Whew that's done. So new character tell me whatcha think. Also shoutout to themetaduck, thanks man like I sad need that criticism but anyway will possibly be adding more backstory to Alek and I did the research and Mistral is a swampy place known for thugs and lowlifes. I may even connect him to Ruby IDK not yet anyway. Anyone who got the reference on Lucion's guns great taste of games.**_

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen stay chill on the dark side. Review, follow, and favorite. Please Senpai/Sempai.**_


End file.
